


Her Light

by IAintGotIdeas



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintGotIdeas/pseuds/IAintGotIdeas
Summary: Enid finally bags Red Action after a race in the Danger Zone goes wrong. As the newly established couple learn more about each other, they are also pushing to right their wrongs in yet another upcoming race. However, rivals and villains alike try their best to push them off their game! Will they solidify their relationship, or crash and burn with their own ambitions?





	1. Sorry

Inside the bodega, K.O scurried place to place, enthusiastic about helping out any customer in need. Radicles had sorted out the boxes and began stocking the last for the day.

Enid didn't feel like kicking it above the counter. She was slouched on the chair, remaining quiet as she willingly bagged every item thrown to her, as if she had now admitted defeat.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Hey Rad, why does Enid seem so different today?" the young employee had asked of Radicles.

"Dunno, squirt. But it's best to just leave her biz as it is" Rad replied.

The teen was in her usual outfit for the workplace. Despite that, it realistically felt like she was the most eye-catching of the shop. Some people were willing to ask, like Colewort, who couldn't help but feel concerned for Enid's expression and her uncomfortabe position.

Her chin extending out, her eyes unable to make contact, and her shoulders lowered down.

This left Colewort to interrogate

"Um, hey Enid, are you alright?"

No response.

"Look, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's okay. But ju-"

Enid got out of the seat she planted for herself and raised her foot to Colewort, releasing a Power Foot Fireball to his face and sent him out through the wall.

The other employees at Gar were shaken from the sudden movement, but after the assault, Enid returned to her seat, even more slouched.

K.O knew what he had to do, and though it may cost him his life, he was willing to confront his best friend. They were usually on great terms together, and Enid became more trusting of the kid after the whole Elodie incident.

He wanted to start easy.

"Enid, what's wrong?"

"Please don't. I've had enough misery as it is."

"There shouldn't be misery when speaking out to someome."

"Look brushhead, I appreciate the help and all, but there is just some things you can't help me out on. This isn't something you should know of, anyway."

Politely, K.O nodded in return and headed back to Rad.

"You're right. Enid must have something big going on."

"Do you think it could be me?"

Rad started to worry. When Enid had something to hide, they usually had their question answered right off the bat. He's never seen Enid like this before, though.

.

Closing time.

Mr. Gar refused to step out of his office, leaving the employees to get their stuff alone and lock the bodega for now. Rad took his backpack to the van, K.O walked towards a car and was greeted with a kiss by his mom, Carol, being driven home.

Enid sat down in the parking lot.

Rad felt this was the right time to get a final answer, considering he hasn't asked yet. He walked towards Enid and sat on the same curb but from a distance. Enid's face didn't damper any less.

"Sooo, what's up?" Rad asked, very awkwardly.

"You don't act like you have to care, y'know. I know how you are."

Rad's face looked ticked from the comment, but he still need clarification.

"What do you mean, Enid? I know I'm pretty optimistic about myself, but I still care about you, as your friend."

No response, but Enid suddenly didn't look so depressed. She almost cracked a smile.

Rad carried on with the questions.

"If you're so stressed about it, why don't you talk it over with your best friend? You know, Reeed Action?"

Something in Enid had broken out. Tears began to stream slowly from her dark-spotted eyes.

"O-oh no. Hey E, I'm very, very sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like tha-"

"We had a fight today." Enid's voice horendously cracked in the middle of her sentence. She was gonna break down very soon.

"You and Red? But why?"

"I let her down, Rad, I-I..."

Enid was full-blown crying.

.

The night before, Red was patiently waiting for Enid to show up any second now.

She did, but she had a small little case held up for Rad to see as she walked to the isolated tank.

"Whatcha' got there, E?"

"Something very special. I think you'll like it.

"Nice, but we gotta open it later! We got a race to do!

Minutes later, the tank pulled up to a spot with other vehicles and a few spectators looking around.

There were sportscars, Mad Max-esque trucks, and a motorcycle for some lanky guy in a big helmet. Red didn't care. She knew her tank was FAYST enough to take first that day.

On the final lap of their organized race, it was up to the motorhead and the Hue Trooper. All the other participants had been wiped out or consumed by the surroundings of the Danger Zone.

Red was looking for a concession afterward. She turned to her trusted friend.

"Ready to crank this bitch up, E?"

"Hey Red, sorry to say this now, but for the past several mont-"

The tank jumped over a hazardous toxic lake with the help of Red's thrusters. The biker on the back utilized his craftiness by jumping up with the bike thrown across by a speed bump, and landed safely.

"Sorry Enid, what was that?"

"For the past several months, I've had some of the best times in my life with you, and I just wanted to-"

Mines near the finish.

Red was getting annoyed.

"Enid, can we finish this damn conversation later?"

"NO! It's urgent! I came all the way here so I can tell you that I l-"

Red couldn't help but turn her head.

"ENID CAN IT PLEASE-"

Before they knew it, the tank was engulfed in mines. The vehicle was launched up in the air, and had rolled over the opposite direction, numerous times. Red and Enid were each getting clobbered by the hardened interior of the tank, as the motorhead was poised for yet another win.

Later that day, Red had speeded all across town with her beaten-up tank.

Enid felt ashamed, but she was not ready for what Red was about to say, as she entered the neighborhood.

"Why the hell do you think it was a good time today? I mean, TODAY?"

"Red, you took your eyes out of the trac-"

"Gee, I wonder why? Come on Enid, answer me. WHY?"

As Red Action pulled to Enid's spooky Victorian home, she closed her eyes, pointed outward, and signaled her to get out.

"Stop piting this on me." Enid wanted to remind Red.

"Just get out. You haven't done anything out there for me anyway. I have no idea why you had to take this stupid little case for this occass-"

"Stop it."

"Or what, Enid? You're gonna go out and embarrass me again? Is that what you wanna do, right now?"

"I said, STOP IT."

Enid couldn't take it. She aimed for Red's dome, and socked her across the cheek. It was a hard punch, definitely, but Red was able to recover and shove Enid out, causing her to fall out of the tank and into the road with her box. The pink-haired teen popped back up, and before she can do any further damage, Red Action had sealed the door shut and locked it.

This left Enid having to watch her crush break down in tears through the window, as she drove away.

.

"Wow, that's rough. I really don't say that for just anything, but I think that just pained my soul a little." Rad was listening to Enid's story all the way through, reassuring her that she still had some solid friends.

Enid, however, couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. He was at times a nuisance, sure. But he had some pretty great humor for Enid to enjoy.

Though Radicles wasn't finished.

"Enid, you're a perfect friend. Not just for me, but Red too! She needs to pay more attention towards you, and you have to set it straight with her about it. Just be direct with her, and it will turn out justtt fine."

"Thanks Rad. I hope you realize you're a very helpful person. You can drop the macho act now."

"And stop complimenting these babies? Ha, no way!" Rad began flexing his biceps.

Enid started laughing and playfully slugged his shoulder. They were back to their casual tone. Neither hero couldn't be any more thankful.

.

She lied alone in her room. The walls were dark, and no window was in sight for any weirdo to just peek in. The posters of Shade'O Boyz, and anime had surrounded Enid with her purple bed in the middle. Her nightstand was complemented by piles of unused papers, notebooks, mangas, and her assignments from the community college.

Though Enid felt right at home, she couldn't help but feel strong sympathy for her redheaded friend. This whole year, Enid was confident she would be able to bag her and win her over with the box, but there was no use. She was unsure if Red even had the same feelings.

A knock on the door. Confusion had circled around Enid's mind.

As she got out of the bed and walked towards the door, she felt like there was something of more importance in store for her.

Her gut was right.

It was Red Action, with her hands behind her back and her jaw pointing to the floor. It seemed like she felt the same sympathy.

Enid was thrown off. "Red, how did you get here?"

"I asked your parents if I could see you. They were very enthusiastic seeing me, but it couldn't really take my mind off you. I just had to come see you. Look, I'm sorry about everyth-"

"It's okay!" Enid let out a smile.

"You didn't deserve all that, and if you were to punch me again, I would definitely let you punch me as many ti-"

It was adorable to see Red try to come out as chummy as she could to Enid. However, she also wanted to progress. She had muttered two words that she had never used since forever.

"Come in!"

"Wow, you got a great place here. You got a flatscreen here?"

"Kinda, but it's a little too small for my taste."

"Do you...wanna watch something?"

"Up to you."

Two movies in, both teens were on the verge of sleeping. It was only ten o' clock, but resting in a bed for most of the night didn't help keep them awake.

They had finished some high-budget action movie just now, and were scrolling to see what else was on Netflix.

As Red fondled with the Apple controller, Enid had an attack of realization.

"Crap, I'm so dumb!"

"What is it, E?" Red couldn't keep awake.

Enid dug through the papers on her nightstand and found it. The box she meant to give to Red earlier.

"Hey, I just wanted you to have this with me."

Red, feeling very lazy, had extended her torso across the bed and gripped the box. She opened the top and was suddenly bedazzled by two rings.

Enid began her reasoning.

"I wanted to be formal about it, but at this point, I just wanted to let you know directly."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be mine."

"B-but aren't we already friends?"

"Not like that."

"I'm a little confused."

Hesitantly, Enid had to give it to her all at once.

"I love you. And no, these aren't wedding rings, don't worry. I just want to let the others know I'm taken by the most badass woman in the world."

Red was shocked. Homosexuality wasn't really something that she had taken to consideration. She admired her other fellow Hue Troopers, sure, and she had a liking for Enid, but she never thought about going up a peg.

There really wasn't any guy out there that can treat her like Enid could, though.

With that thought, Red realized she really was all about her Enid.

After looking at the sheets and pondering about all this, she tilted her head and smiled at Enid. They were going to become something more. This was a dedication that she was more than happy to make.

Red putting the ring on her finger said it all to Enid.

They reached for a kiss, and were able to connect their souls together, as the dim light of the television filled the dark room.

Yet their light was apparent enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns on the established couple. However, meeting her parents for the first time may not be the brightest part of the day.

The beginning of a meaningful relationship had just blossomed.

As dawn begins to creep out around Enid's home, her owned room had still remained in complete darkness, with the two teenage girls passed out alongside each other. Red Action was in a full desire to wake up early to inform Enid's parents and cook up something together, and her opportunity would come closer than she would have anticipated.

Red Action was the first to awaken and peak out of her tired out eyelids. She had first recognized the beauty of her girlfriend's lasting innocent smile, long after she slumbered. Her hips were crossed, and her adorable hair had extended to most of her side, though Red did not mind at all. She slept and woke up in a tee and sweatpants she kept in her bag in case she would stay with someone for the night. Red did not feel the need to take them out.

Until yesterday.

Before she decided to see what her family was up to at seven in the morning, Red gave Enid a peck on her lips, cradling her warm face.

Unbeknownst to her, Enid replied in a wider smile.

.

As she had put her last sock on, Enid began to interpret what her established relationship with Red would look like. She never had any instances of being gay with her, so the fact that she was obliged to commit really shocked Enid personally.

Enid thought she let Red away as she was nowhere in the room, and maybe it was the fatigue, but was shocked to find Red's bag in the closet on the top shelf.

It's as if she was always there.

.

Footsteps ensued down the stairs, and with each little creaks, quiet giggling struck the ears of the purple winja. It was quite confusing.

However, the surprise in Enid's face said it all when she came down to a joyous Red helping set the table with Wilhamena and Bernard. Icky and Boris were seated already. Right as she carried the large plate of waffles and excessively placed fruit to the one-seated end of the table, Red Action suddenly looked to Enid, presenting her with her colloquial tone.

"Hey E, back here already?" Red set the dish to Enid's side.

"Uh, y-yeah my dreams were pretty much cut short.

"Well you haven't missed much. Breakfast is 'le served', madame." Red began winking.

"Heh, well, I've been dying of starvation a little."

Wilhamena entered the dinner room, and once she got a sight of her child making conversations with her new girlfriend, she let out an enormous grin and her hands clapped on her own cheeks.

"Oh my goodness! My baby, a grown woman now!" The vampire began to hug the teen, and gifted her some kisses on her cheeks. Enid's face had flushed red. Wilhamena released her, and began interrogating.

"So, how was last night? You two a thing now?"

"Uh, y-yeah Mom. I kin...da...expect you to be a little more surprised?"

"Of course I am! My daughter has finally found a soulmate! One to spend eternities with!"

"I know, Mom, but the point is-"

Bernard walks into the room.

"Enid! How's my little winja doing?"

Transitioning her sights from her enthusiast mother, Enid walks up to her father.

"Great, Dad. You've been cooking?"

"Yeah, bacon, eggs, and sausages!"

All of a sudden, the teen was struck by surprise she had not felt in the kitchen since she forgot to turn the stove off and nearly engulfed the Victorian home into flames.

"Woah, really? I thought you would serve up some more eye jello, or roasted fireflies..."

"Yeah, but it was your girlfriends idea!"

Enid felt dumbstruck. She had to turn her head to her girlfriend, who confirmed the idea with a smug grin, and a stuck out tongue. Even when she appeared mischievous, Red's beauty was rather well emphasized.

.

The dinner table was nothing but empty plates and glasses on a white cloth. Icky and Boris began cleaning up after the party. Red exchanged star-crossed looks to her love as she picked the egg yolk off her lip.

Wilhamena was the first to break the satisfying silence.

"So, Enid. This is actually the first time I've seen your woman here..." She let out a little giggle and held her hand to her mouth, as a way to excuse herself. "How did you two meet?"

Enid wasn't looking forward to hiding any detail, so she went out with a typical story.

"Well, me and Red were secretly kind of creeping on each other online. We just appreciated each other's vibe, y'know? We both didn't have the guts to talk or anything, until she asked me for some thrill at the Da-"

"Dance! Yeah, the school dance!" Red blurted out.

Wilhamena and Bernard looked pleasantly surprised. Enid was thrown off by the sudden change in the story, but was assured by the cautious tilt of Red's head that it is best to just leave out the fact that Enid was in high risk of dying, leaving her parents to worry about another burden.

"You go to the community college too, Red?" Bernard asked of the trooper.

"Uh, y-yeah. I um...major in...psychic?"

The two parents exchanged looks. They were incredibly confused by the clarification. It was apparent Red tried saying psychiatrist, but even that wasn't a major. Enid wanted to make a light transition of the predicament.

"Nah. She majors in being dancing. See, she's getting jiggy right now."

The table laughed. Red began giving small little chuckles, capturing the attention of a smug-eyed Enid, who Red responded to with a thumbs up.

She began drinking her coffee.

"Um, say, I do hope this doesn't disrupt anything, but I kind of want to ask you something, Enid." Bernard began pondering more of Enid's decision.

Although she had a good idea of what was to be asked of her, Enid proceeded anyway.

"Yes?"

"I never thought you would find love with another woman. We usually saw you as a charmer for the men. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it makes you happy, but..."

"What about it, Dad?"

"...if you were to get far past matrimony, how are you both going to produce children of your own?"

Just like that, Red's coffee had been spit out all over the sheets of the table.

"Oh, Bernard." Wilhamena was beginning to feel the awkwardness of the conversation. Enid respected any question that her father was to throw towards her, but it was apparent that her orientation of her love was conflicting him.

She didn't know what to say. She just tried reassuring what he already knew.

"Dad, me and Red love each other. T-that's all that matters."

"I understand, but how are we going to expect grandchildren? What about a heir to our family tradition of spooky and grim nature? Can you even exchange a child to each other's womb?"

Silence filled the room. Red's face was flushed in complete red. She could not do anything but sit there with her fake nervous smile.

After recollecting herself, Red began to answer.

"We don't...expect to have kids."

"Look Dad, we can just adopt together. There is no harm in doing that, right?"

"Enid, the family blood is the only thing that will keep us together! I understand that you both are in love, but we can't chose love of a partner over the love of a family's connection. That's just not right!"

"Bernard!" Wilhamena began to feel much more frustrated as her husband carried on with his rant.

"It doesn't have to go like that! We both love each other! We don't need to go into greater lengths to carry on the family tradition!"

"Then what makes you considered a part of the family?"

A gasp escaped Enid's mouth.

"You guys! Please stop!"

The family was all silent. Their heads had turned to Red's spot, where she held her head high, and her shoulders were in a push up position on the table.

"Enid's dad, I can't say anything about kids, but I do LOVE your daughter! We might not go childrenless in the future, but we can make things work together. I never even knew I truly loved Enid till yesterday," Red settled down to her seat, "but I realize she has always been there for me! She is the very reason why my head was not in the hands of the other Hue Trooper, and the reason why I will continue to serve my purposes. I don't ask much of you, but I just want you to devote yourself to your daughter! Love is our only way any type of progression can be made!"

More silence.

Bernard seemed convinced. He sighed in acceptance, and turned his head to Red.

"Take care of my little one. Please."

The Hue Trooper nodded. She was willing to oblige if it meant giving herself and Enid a chance together. The table was dismissed.

Enid began to head for the living room closet and applied her shoes on.

"Red, you wanna come with me?"

"Do you even gotta ask?" Red responded in a smug smile, leaving Enid to chuckle.

.

The plaza was at it's lowest point. There were a lot less visitors around the commercial region, but that is probably expected on a Tuesday morning. They couldn't afford to go to the Danger Zone again. That would just be overkill. Enid had the day off, advised by Mr. Gar himself due to his worries towards the mental state of his employee. Was she willing to enter the bodega and give her boss the indication that she is cleared to work another day behind the counter again?

Hell no.

This was her day. Enid and Red's day. They had to indulge in something. It was their first full day as a couple, and both teens had a roll of cash to keep the day going.


	3. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Action starts the day off with something a little unexpected, something especially far out of her taste.

Enjoy!

.

After a half hour of strolling around and playing around with each other, the two wandered and settled on an ammunition store. It can be indicated that it was not Enid's idea, which it wasn't. Red was leniant on getting a rifle of some sort.

"Um, what are you gonna be buying guns for?"

As she and the cashier gave Enid a look, Red Action wanted to keep her girlfriend guessing.

"You'll see..."

The cashier focused back on Red.

"Alright, ma'm, that'll be $179.99 for this bad boy. The cashier began stroking the classic Winchester.

With each dollar positioned in front of the cashier, a sense of worry began overwhelming Enid's thin body.

.

Enid and Red Action would find themselves eastward to the wild reservation area, where many animals and plants thrived off of. The ecosystem was usually undisturbed, for the idea of a hero disrupting the peace of the environment appeared very immoral.

However, Red's future has no environment. She has no morale towards the preservation of the area. She just wanted to bask in its glory by hunting stuff down.

Red, after holding the rifle over her shoulder like some badass for 35 minutes walking into the forest, settled towards placing it on her waist.

Enid found her girlfriend's desire to hunt very adorable. Although Enid wanted to take her seriously and have the situation be intensified of the first date, she couldn't help but ask for more steps as she stared at her girl's butt.

She couldn't help it. She was gay all over. Red had a perfect curve on her.

Before Red can catch on to what was going on behind her, she heard a twig break, causing the huntress to hold her fist high to stop Enid from progressing. Yes, she was just doing that cliché moment that she always sees in those thriller flicks.

The Hue Trooper turned her head to Enid.

"You heard that? Less agile and heavier steps. Must be a unit out there."

The two teens got in crouching position and peeked out of the trees nearby. A nourished moose, enjoying the luxuries of consuming pines, flowers, and berries. A three course meal for a big one.

"Alright, E. We got one shot at this. I need you to stay on my 6, okay?"

Man, was she so admirable in that getup. Enid was so close to pinching her girlfriend's little cheeks. SO CLOSE.

The beast continued his feast, while Red held the rifle towards the creature. She knew how to keep her posture well. It was apparent that the huntress practiced with firearms in the future, other than using her own hand to shoot plasma blasts. There was little time in stalling. She had to pull the trigger.

Before she got a chance, the moose tilted his head towards the exact degree where Red was located, as if he was stating to her that he knew all about the approach.

Human and beast. The two exchanged vicious looks. They both knew what was to go down. Any blink of the eye can result in a fatal demise.

The moose was the first to strike. It had charged fast towards her. Before she knew it, Red was impaled by the end of the antler, just stretching out to a three inch gash deep in her free abdomen.

"Ah! Shit!"

The trooper fell. All that was standing in the way of the animal's exit was Enid, who had not expected the confrontation to escalate to an endangerment towards her life. She had to think of something. Fast.

No time.

She tried jumping out of the way, but in laying position her legs were trampled by the weight of the moose.

There was no time to react, she had to chase after it fast. Enid was ready to take the damn animal out all by herself. Before she could do so, a ghoulish little voice had haunted her consciousness and broke her free of her intentions.

"Enid, wait..."

A wounded gazelle. Red Action did not expect the stab to let out an excessive amount of blood from her stomach. The blood extended halfway down, pouring out to her hips. It was a gruesome injury, one that scared the living hell out of Enid. It wasn't too serious, though.

"Guess I'm not making it, E-Dog. If it'll make you feel any better, I would want you to have the tank." Red was obviously looking like she was coming to a state of stage rehearsal.

"Dude, get up."

Red Action chuckled, then went back to painfully moaning over her wound. Her hand was grasped by Enid, who pulled her up.

"Well, that there was a bust. What say you? Should we just keep chasing this thing down?"

Red slowly reached over for her rifle, fighting the pain. "Um, yeah! Don't you love thrills?"

"I don't see what's thrilling about seeing you laying in your own blood. Oh, God. That antler really got you soaked..."

Enid was pointing at Red's abdomen. Her entire stomach was ironically tinted red, centering itself around the left side just in the middle between her armor and her waist.

"Heh, yeah. Sucks to be me, I guess. I think I got a towel inside your bag, in case we were to hop into the lakes. Good thing it's not white."

Nervous laughter was drawn from Enid, clenching a water bottle from her backpack to assist the wound. Red walked to her back and dug for the towel. When she found it, she rested and leaned on one of the trees, where Enid would kneel in aid.

"So, you have a thing for hunting animals now? Can't say I'm surprised. I always found it weird to see you in the ally to compensate for the horrors of war, or something like that." Enid splashed some of the water upon the tear, causing Red to groan heavily in response.

"Yeah, I guess it is. The future isn't so bad now, considering civilization is still at its peak. You know, international affairs transcended to intergalactical affairs. We've made peace with like, a million representative bodies out there in reality. As for hunting, it just keeps my mind off thinking about all those casualties that us Hue Troopers inflicted on this universe's menacing bums." Red wiped off a majority of the blood, and stood up to continue walking forward.

Enid's face grew a disgusted expression.

"Y-you kill?"

"Well...yes. Bu—"

"And you're admitting this now? Red, why wou—"

"Because we're together now, okay!? I'm sorry for shouting, but I know it's hard for you to take all this in. The people I've chased throughout my life have been responsible for the destruction of civilizations, star destruction, black holes, pretty much anything you can name in sci-fi. Genocide was stronger than ever. Not anymore. It doesn't have to be."

Enid and Red kept walking, but the winja was now feeling guilty.

She tried to make a lighthearted moment out of it.

"So, they still got lesbians in the future?" She smirked.

"Heh, sexuality is as flexible as a ballerina."

They both grinned. They both also were surprised to see the moose drinking out of the nearby river.

Red took the rifle off her back. Now's the time for the kill. Enid, like she was directed earlier, stood behind the huntress. Red did not waste any further time to play staring contests. With a pull of the trigger, the bullet was fired and penetrated the ribs of the beast, who fell to his dismay.

BANG!

The duo rushed out of the bushes and into the area. They did shoot it, alright. Blood began dripping into the ground.

"That's ace. E, you wanna take this one down?"

Enid stood there and froze.

"M-me? Isn't this like, your hobby?"

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to let go."

Not even Red knew what she meant directly, but it worked a little well enough to pressure Enid. Though she was well aware of her uncomfort, leaving her to put the rifle back on one hand gripped.

"Never mind. It's okay, Enid. I don't want to force you to do it."

Now the guilt trip settled on the pink-haired teen. She HAD to make the choice, otherwise her girlfriend would feel stupid for even asking.

"Actually...hand me the rifle."

Reluctantly, Red turned her wrist and offered the arm for her to utilize. Enid took it with hesitation and stood there for a moment, while she glanced at the heavy presence of the rifle and became well aware of what needed to be done. Every step she took towards the moose, she felt the weight on her legs exponentially rise.

The wounded animal was bleeding out, staring at the colossal position of the teen.

"Please, don't make it hard for both of us. God, j-just, stop staring."

After speaking to her prey, Enid grasped the rifle properly, aimed for the head of the moose, and had her finger on the trigger.

As she was set to shoot, the moose gave her a merciful look, as if it was asking for her to put him out of his misery.

BANG!

Just like that, the beast was no more.

Red glanced over Enid's shoulder.

"Hey Enid, I didn't mean to ask of you like that...I just thought it would've been a relief for you."

"You're kinda right. I'm sorry. Just felt dumb about declining that offer. I didn't wanna disappoint you..."

"It's fine. I'd much rather have you be true to yourself than take the fall for me. I hate seeing you forced like that."

"Yeah..."

"You kind of looked sexy when you're nervous."

"Shut up!" They exchanged laughs, as Enid gave Red a light shove.

They were both on great terms, but at the last second, an expression of realization had struck Red Action's face.

"Oh...and um...Enid?"

"Huh?"

"Stop staring at my ass."

Red bursted into complete laugher, as she strapped the rifle to her back. As for Enid, she was completely red. She stood there in great embarrassment, wide-eyed."

.

The two came back to the plaza in one piece. Red's wound was there for all to see, but it didn't bother her one bit. She could have snagged the spare tee in the bag, but she wanted to absorb the attention with her Enid.

Frankily, they were well on their way to see what else was in store for their day.

.

That's the end of Chapter 3! Leave some feedback!


	4. The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple find themselves chilling on the roof.

"So, you come up here often?"

Enid laughed and even snorted as Red started playing around with her above the roof of the bodega. It was now closed, considering dusk was just around the corner. Enid was aware Mr. Gar wouldn't mind if she hung around the roof, as long as she didn't make a mess.

The couple were in the middle of their own dinner: Double-Dip Laser Chips and some pop. It was pretty piss poor in quality, sure, but they did not mind it one bit. Plus, it was pretty much the only thing they could afford to try. Enid was straight up broke, and Red did not want to spend another dollar after purchasing that rifle.

Speaking of which, it laid on the roof with them, hidden as to prevent any alarm or suspicion from the visitors. Red's abdomen was wrapped in gauze to prevent any further bleeding. It was gonna take a while to recover.

"So, about this whole Hue Trooper stuff, when you get older in this timeline, do you HAVE to go back to the future?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Red took in a mouthful of chips, "but it doesn't mean I'll abandon you forever. You can take time to choose if you want to come with me."

"What if you didn't have to? You can just put another version of yourself to take care of the rest and spend the rest of your life here, right?"

"Um...it's complicated."

"Well, if you had the option, what would you do? Sorry I'm asking so many questions, it's just...we live an entire millennium apart. I can't bother but to think about that."

Red smirked. "Enid, you know damn well I'd choose to kick it with you in here. I don't know if they'll allow me. All my life, I was trained to be a Hue Trooper, and throughout that life, I've been disciplined, endangered, yet also well prepared for when I become a diplomat. Being a part of authority over the entire universe is a great deal. I just don't know if I have the guts to overturn all that."

"I...understand."

They awkwardly stared at the distance from the bodega. None of them were willing to break the silence.

A voice cried out from the parking lot. It was K.O.

"Hey Enid! Hey Red Action!" The fun-sized hero put his hand over his mouth as if he whispered to his co-worker. "How's the dateee?"

They laughed back.

"Going real good, brushhead. Say, you want the rest of these chips?"

"Do I!?"

K.O reached his hands out from below. Enid gently dropped the bag and landed right in the money.

"Thanks! Uh, is Red Action okay?" He had recognized the gauze around Red.

She peaked her head out to K.O.

"Yeahhh, don't worry about it, dude. Just brought the fight to a bear. Didn't know what hit him!"

Enid smiled and gave a conscious expression to Red, seeing her lie through her teeth.

"Really!? Cool! Well, see you two around!"

They both waved back. "Bye!"

As Red continued eating her own chips, Enid kept staring at her. She was so cute devouring her chips at a pace like this. It was even cuter to see her boast to other people.

"A bear, huh?"

"Heh, just trying to strike an image."

"You mean becoming a badass?"

Red chuckled and shrugged. "Come on, babe, you know I don't even have to try!"

"Alright then. Let's go fight the electric eels for dessert."

They took a break from launching zinger after zinger. Red Action shook the bag and took whatever crumbs would be left at the bottom of the bag, while Enid looked forward to the sunset. Enid checked to see if anything else was in store.

"So, where to, now?"

"Eh, I don't know. I don't look forward to sleeping in a tank, to be honest. I love it there with you, though. Let's go binge on some comedies, no?"

"Trust me, I really want that. But..."

"Yeah?"

"How the hell are we gonna hide the rifle? Or that?" Enid pointed to Red's wound.

"Just dump out the shells and put both of them on my bag. As for my 'accident', let me just wear one of the shirts you kept here."

"Um, do I have to look away?"

"Nah."

Red took the rifle, shook out the shells from it, and had tried stuffing it inside the bag. It was going to look a little suspicious, but it's just right. As she placed the weapon down, she reached for the tee and was ready to change out of her armor.

The moment she pulled her top, Enid's face would suddenly feel a warmth she thought humans couldn't possibly achieve.

"WOAH! Y-you're..."

"Hey, relax! What's up?"

"Red, you weren't gonna tell me you were gonna be bare-chested up there."

"I know, right? Pretty surprising. I'm not too lenient on showing my body off for anybody in here, but I know I can trust you. It's a girlfriend thing, right?"

"I thought you said I didn't have to look away?"

They couldn't keep eye contact.

"Yeah, I didn't mind if you saw me like this."

"Just finish..."

Red shrugged again, and was ready to put the tee over her head and through, but she stopped to torture Enid a little more.

"What do you think of the cup size? I don't think it's too natural, but you can tell they've been begging to pop out of the ar-"

"Red, please!"

The Hue Trooper laughed softly to herself. She didn't mean to get too personal about it, but it was funny to see Enid act so anxious towards her.

"Okay, you can look now."

"Finally..."

"What's the deal anyway? We're a couple. We should be used to seeing each other like this, right?"

"Kinda, it's just...I get a little too hot from it, seeing it live with other women. You're so hot, Red, but it's a little too much to take for me. Besides, I don't even think I have the looks, outside and inside, to make up for you."

Red stopped what she was doing. It was a serious development to see Enid open up on such an insecurity. She felt responsible to assist her girlfriend in her time of need. Red proceeded to get down on one knee, with her hand on Enid's shoulder.

"Hey there...I don't care if you're too introverted around me. I just wanted us to get comfortable with each other. Your history of being shy isn't a secret to many people. That's why I want to change that. Because I love you, and I want you to love me the truest way possible..."

Enid paused and looked up to Red Action, whose sincere face gleamed off the edge of the setting sun.

"Thanks Red..."

"No problem." The trooper proceeded to take her turn with the bag. She placed it on the back of her all-black tee. "Ready to go?"

"...No..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let me love you. Truly."

Enid walked up, and reached for a kiss with her girl. Red happily obliged, with the pair closing their eyes as the skies turned dark, and the last gleaming light of the sun faded from their presence. It was night.

They remained in their position for a few more seconds, before sloppily disconnecting their lips.

"You got some drool there, sweetheart." Red whirled her finger around Enid's mouth with an extensive grin. Enid was happy again, and set her eyes to Red's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, let's get going."

They hopped off the roof with the bag, and as they slowly made their way up fromthe parking lot, they both held each other with their arms, pacing elegantly to the suburban area.


	5. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can get real awkward inside the house.

The two arrived back to the household. They walked in to Wilhamena catching up with the news alongside her two boys, Icky and Boris. Icky turned around and began waving towards them. Red awkwardly held her arm close and did a little grabbing motion in response. Wilhamena jerked her head.

"Goodness me, it's about time." She laughed to herself. "What's gotten you two lovebirds so late?"

"Eh...plaza...stuff."

"We did it all." Red stepped in for Enid, and proceeded to hold her hand tight.

The introvert turned to Red. "Yeah...we did, didn't we?"

Wilhamena was ready to push the conversation further, but the news channel suddenly caught her attention.

"DEVELOPING STORY: INTERNATIONAL HERO ORGANIZATION P.O.I.N.T IS SET TO GIVE A BRIEFING TOWARDS THE GLORB CRISIS TOMORROW AT 1PM. STAY TUNED"

"Well would you look at that. P.O.I.N.T coming here? Enid, doesn't your friend Elodie still operate there?"

"Uhm...yeah."

Red signaled Enid, trying to ask her if she was okay, seeing how her expression was very skeptical. However, she tried to shift the conversation and wanted to get things done.

"So, Red, what are you down to do tonight?"

"You." Although she wasn't aware of it at first, Red Action quickly picked up on what she said and instantly regretted her decision, as her eyes grew wide

Wilhamena jerked her head. "What!?"

"I mean...it's up to you!"

Enid's face was on the verge of ballistic laughter, but managed to cool herself from the hilarious predicament.

"We could start that binging now. First I gotta take a shower."

Red didn't respond, and headed to the stairs with Enid's bag. As for Enid, she was quickly thrown off by the lack of direct response, and followed her upstairs. Her pace outmatched that of Red's, and suddenly was shoulder to shoulder walking down the hall of the second story.

"Hey, what's gotten you in a hurry?"

"I wanted to ask you something very weird, but I can't do it with your mom eavesdropping. She almost caught us red-handed."

The way her girlfriend put forth her words put Enid at a suddenly heart-sinking uncomfort.

"Yo, I'm scared to ask, but what is it?"

Red looked down at the floor, sighed, and focused her glamoring eyes to Enid's, making sure the validity of her sincerity can strike her.

"It's been a long time, you know, since I had a warm shower."

Unnaturally, Enid's face was scorching hot.

"So, can I...shower...with you?"

.

A good fifteen minutes later, Enid found herself on the bathtub, filling it with water as a way to get through the session a little more painlessly. She was unaware of what to expect, but she had sat there in all her glory, just waiting for her girlfriend to get very close for the first time. Enid thought to herself that maybe this was a bad idea, and she should just act like she's finished.

Enid stood up, grabbed the curtains, and pushed them out to the right.

Once she looked up, she found a completely naked Red Action, looking down at Enid.

If there was any close calls to a heart attack for Enid, this would probably be it.

"Damn, E. Thought I was the one supposed to feel good about my size. You seen yourself, recently? Mm-mm."

Reluctantly, Enid crouched back to a fetal position at the bathtub, granting Red her space. Red proceeded to come down, but she had to bring up a burning question."I thought this was gonna be a shower?"

Enid stayed quiet. She just stared blankly at the walls.

"Oh, man. I forgot how sick it feels to hit these warm baths! Consider yourself lucky, babe." Red reached for the shampoo.

"Aren't you gonna apply some?"

Enid shook her head, and looked like she insisted to wait.

With a handful of shampoo, Red covered herself entirely, and focused especially on the hair.

"So, this Elodie girl. You've known her?"

She could no longer stay mute.

"Y-yeah. We go way back out there, middle school years. Then she proceeded to put me over for a position at P.O.I.N.T, even when I refused to finish her off at the final round of the qualifiers."

"Enid. I'm gonna beat. her. ass."

"No need, steamboat. I had that taken care of. You were there, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I never understood the context of anything that day. Hey, you think I could keep growing my hair out?"

"God, yes!" Enid popped out of the floor and stood to reach over. "Here, let me..."

Red smirked, looking at the goods. Enid soon realized what was going on.

"Oh, right. Ugh, at this point, I couldn't care less. Ooh, look at me now, in the buff yadda yadda." The sarcasm levels were high.

In response, the trooper stood up, surprising the standing teen a little. She held Enid's shoulder.

"Look at that. Your first step to not getting a nosebleed ever again. Pretty important feat." Red's face came closer to her girlfriend's.

"Well, sure. I guess."

"Cool, now we can both actually finish."

"Guess we can."

Both teens got through a typical session at the shower. Nothing crazy, nothing dull. They got very used to it to the end.  
.

Enid laid there, dried off pretty well, while Red just came in the door, dressed in her night clothes. She hadn't really worn anything other than her armor, with the exception of her farming clothes, but that was merely a one time thing that was only put on because Red went around scavenging what she can find. It was nice for Enid to see her take on a casual outfit. Hope it wasn't picked on the side of the road either.

"Aye, what flick?" Red was anxious to be put to sleep by the stimulating sounds of hearing a progressed popcorn film through one ear. Girl loves sleeping on her side.

"Dunno. I can't possibly choose. Here, go nuts." Enid flicked the remote towards her girlfriend.

"Cool beans, let's go with this." Red quietly muttered and pressed a button on the remote.

"Which one is it?"

"Hell if I know. I just wanna sleep!"

They both laughed it up, while Red Action hopped on to the top of the bed, facing Enid just four inches from her face. Whispering would ensue.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little cautious about that whole briefing going down tomorrow. Elodie is a snobby prick, but she is still very unpredictable. I shared way too much of myself to her, and look where that got me...*yawn* Yep, sucks to speak heart to heart with jerks, considering they can come anywhere."

"So how do you know I'm not a asshole?"

"Because unlike Rad and Elodie, you're not afraid to open up. Cheesy as hell, I know, but it's just truth. Good question, though. Wanna test that a lil' further?"

Red was silent, and looked down at the sheets. It seemed she was coming up with something to report.

"I'm plotting to kill her."

"What!?"

"Haha, just playin'. But seriously, if you need me at that bodega, I'm down to play bodyguard."

Nervous laughter from Enid.

"Heh, but don't you have other plans?"

"Don't worry about Drupe. She works all the time, so we ain't got time together. I forgot what the other one was called anyway."

Sincere laughter, followed up by a slug to Red's shoulder.

"Wow, you're evil. Even I know who Gregg is, and I avoid everybody!"

"Keep talking, I'm close to crashing."

"Sure thing, sleepyhead."

Enid proceeded to finally lay down after supporting her upper torso with her arms on the bed. They both were positioned to stare at the extensive ceiling, with nobody willing to break the other's silence. A whole two nights with her true love. Not a bad feat for an introvert.

Suddenly, Enid frowned and turned to her right.

"Um, Red..."

"Hmph?"

"Would you go wacko if I told you I got us a spot at another big Danger Zone race?"

Never did Enid see somebody's entire torso move upward so fast.

"WHAT!?"

"Remember that incident we had two days ago? Everybody was talking mad -ish about the two that almost got embarrassingly blown to smithe-"

"You don't need to remind me."

"When we were headed home, I tried texting a friend if he could try his best to get us back to redemption and enter us for the race on Sunday. We went home losers, but I felt bad for what I did to you. Just today, he texted me, and we're in!"

"Enid."

"I know you saved a lot for admission, but this one's on the house. It was hella great, just overhearing our story being passed around."

"Enid."

"Hey, maybe we could wear matching suits, wink win-"

"ENID! I'M NOT RACING ANYMORE!"

"W-what?"

Red began panting for air. She took a deep breath, fixed her posture, and dropped some disappointment on Enid.

"The damn tanks being fixed. I don't care what the admission was, because it's FOUR times what I paid for that day...You gotta get that money back."

"B-but...nobody has brought us up like this before...Everyone at the plaza will be waiting on us!"

"I thought you didn't give a sh-"

"...about the plaza? I don't, but we can't go out like punks, Red. We gotta pull through and show these chumps who we really are...togeth-"

Enid reached for Red's hand, but she would back her hand away in response.

"Look here...It's either the plaza, or me. If you care so much about them, go race yourself. I'm NOT HERE TO SERVE THEM, AND I'M NOT GOING BACK TO RACING IF YOU ALWAYS B-"

Red reluctantly pulled back. The look of Enid's face, a combination of fear and sadness, had twisted and churned her heart strings, realizing she couldn't finish her sentence.

After a while, she signed heavily, and pulled the blankets over her chest.

"Fine. I'll do it goddamnit. Goodnight.

Enid held her hands out, but Red angrily turned.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Not forcing you into it...I just want us to-"

Red looked agitated and started fake snoring, very loudly. As for Enid, she turned in defeat. Hesitantly, she turned off the television screen.

As she rested to her side, Enid took note of the darkness overwhelming the room.

How can such a great day leave on a depressing note?


	6. Trying Their Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a questionable finish, Enid and Red Action find a great start to the day. A start that may be too great...

Enid must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed, because her arm had been aching overnight, to the point where she struggled to put her blanket aside. Red wasn't next to her, but her bag was in the open closet. She looked at the time on her phone.

6:30.

She shouldn't even have been awake, but she expected her girlfriend to wait downstairs. After brushing her teeth in the bathroom and organizing her hair to a typical bun, she headed down the stairs barefooted, looking around to see if Red Action was anywhere to be found.

What Enid expected was for Red to show up in the kitchen with her cute little apron, cooking up something for the both of them as a way to make amends for their fight last night. That wasn't the case.

Red was nowhere to be found, and neither were her sandals. She must've went out.

.

The sun came out after the cloudy morning. Enid didn't know what to get, so she just settled on a bowl of cereal before coming out to the plaza for another work day. She unlocked the door with one of her keys to find Rad and K.O. play around with the pile of boxes they had emptied out.

Rad playfully threatened his co-worker. "It's over, brushhead! Give up the money, or get whacked by my iron curtain!" He held a folded box of cardboard below his arm.

"Oh yeah? Bring it! The money IS my weapon!"

"What? No fair!"

As she walked to the counter and set herself on top, she couldn't help but loudly chuckle at the little games they had across from her.

"Oh, sup Enid."

"Hey Enid! You excited for the afternoon rush? P.O.I.N.T will have another economic crisis briefing in this very plaza!"

Enid put on her shades. "They always do, kid. This plaza is full of overly-glorifying dorks."

"Um...am I a dork, Enid?"

She turned to her friend, staring back at her with those puppy eyes.

"No, K.O."

"Oh, okay! Do you think Chip Damage will be there to give us autographs?"

"Sure, K.O."

Enid was obviously uninterested, for there was still Red missing in action (no pun intended). She agreed to put her tank to the test once again at the Danger Zone, so she could probably be anywhere to prepare herself.

For now, however, she would make her way through the doors of the bodega. Red Action was in the building.

K.O. gasped, while Rad laid in boredom as opening hours started.

"Enid, look! Red's back!"

There was something very obvious and distinctive about her. A good portion of her body was covered in a black, slithery substance. Her eyes were glowing red, and she had her hands on her own stomach, crouching her head down as if she had been sick.

"Red!"

Enid sprung out of the counter and ran towards her girlfriend, but was soon halted by the index finger of a tired out Red.

Red looked up to her in enchantment. "It's done, m'lady."

"Huh?"

"Look out the door, E! BANG!"

Enid could not believe her eyes. The tank had been trimmed down and was much slicker and friendlier towards reaching higher speeds. The cockpit was probably the most dramatic change, considering the blaster was gone. There were no longer any windows present, and there were more exhaust pipes on the poop deck of the maritime-inspired tank.

The aggressive paint? The only consistency.

"Holy sh-" Enid turns to K.O, aware of his innocence, and back to Red. "D-did they customize it too?"

"Pretty much, babe. I hauled ass of the room overnight and went back to the repair shop. After a compromise and an offering of my tank blaster, they agreed to bring my vision to life. It was ballsy, sure, but we won't be needing to go to the future anymo-"

"Wait, how are we gonna shake off the competition without any arsenal?"

"Easy, you go up there!"

"Oh, oka-WAIT WHAT!?"

Red suddenly unstrapped her left arm cannon and handed it to the rosy-cheeked teen.

"We got some work to do after you're done. It was your idea to get us back to the race, so I figured I shouldn't leave you hanging!"

"N-n-n-no. I ca-"

"Aww, relax! I'll walk you through it! If my dumbass can blast five robots into oblivion in ten seconds, then someone rational like you will do just fine!"

"I-I'll see what I can do..."

"You'll be fine!" Red proceeded to surprise Enid by slapping her back in excitement, walking over to Rad.

She couldn't help but taunt him. "You think you'd still stand a chance against this beast?"

"Dude, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have made the needed adjustments."

"Whaaaat?"

Red was a little thrown off by Rad's comment, but Enid grasped her shoulder from behind and glared her, taking a deep breath as if she was prepared to hit the Hue Trooper up with some clarification.

"You can thank him for pushing us in last-minute."

"Wait, so this was the 'friend' you've been talking about?"

"S'cha." Enid blurted out in a playful tone.

Once Red got a better understanding, the muscle coughed and began reassuring her about his little story.

"I already bought in for myself, toots, and the promoters for this indie race were skeptical about bringing back two crash-and-burn circus acts to compete with big shots like me and my van, y'know?"

The couple both shouted in unison. "HEY!"

"Heh, what's weird is that they only gave the thumbs up because someone from the inside advised them to. A racer."

Enid felt both confused and conflicted by the vagueness of the statement. "Did they tell you who?"

"Nah, but they must really like you to keep you in this thing."

As they continued conversating about the race, Red helped herself to some dark roasted coffee and a whole bag of small frosted doughnuts. It soon caught K.O's attention.

"Um, you shouldn't be doing that unless you're willing to pay for i-"

In an instant, Red shot K.O a death stare, one that would haunt the small soul of the brush-haired employee. She would arch over and look down at him.

"Look at me. I'm homeless. I have no money. I lost my reputation at an organized sport, I spent whatever possessions I had to improve my tank, I've been isolated by my homegirl and the goddamn Hue Troopers, and I have a hot ass girlfriend to impress from a milennium away. Do you think I give two shits about shoplifting?"

K.O shelled himself inside his shirt underneath his vest in fear, quivering to the satisfaction of Red Action.

Silence.

"Haha, I'm just kidding, little buddy! Here, keep the change!" Red held a five in front of K.O.

That did not prevent him from getting any more scared, but he obliged anyway. He proceeded to nod in an enforcing way, and marched back to his post between shelves.

.

 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? DOES A HERO BODEGA NOT APPEAL TO YOU WEAK-MINDED IDOLIZING GEEKS?"

It was just Mr. Gar, throwing a public tantrum below the door frame with the front door itself open. Enid remained at her post, scrolling through the feed to find a mix of manga content and funny-looking selfies at the site of the briefing, right in front of a briskly constructed set including a red and gold curtain behind a wooden platform with a pulpit of the same material.

Before she had the power to click and slide off the app, a photo of a smirking Red Action gazing at some bright city lights under 301X had thrown her off-guard.

The photographer? It was Yellow Technique's profile. The caption read "Wish we were all here." No need to think too much of it. Enid soon closed out the app.

Meanwhile on the floor, Red was partaking in the cardboard brawl, drawing a small eye roll from Enid towards the "battlefield". Mr. Gar groaned and walked by, while the briefing was apparently ongoing. He then settled on the counter in a lower position.

"Can't you believe this? Snakes like P.O.I.N.T do their very best to piss me off, no matter what damn circus act they're performing out in the streets!"

"Mhm."

"The boy went out to find an autograph from Chip Damage. Are you interested in hearing what Elodie has to say?"

"Mmm...never heard of her."

"Haha! That's the spirit! Keep sharp, bodegamen."

While he was getting "impaled" by Red Action, who wielded an empty roll of toilet paper, Rad slightly nodded and made a distincitve sound through his mouth.

Enid couldn't figure out what the hell was being discussed out there, but they did say something about "hostile conditions" resulting in "halted development" towards infrastructure stuff, like the sewers."

She was unaware of how the sewers were in any way related to the disappearance of glorbs, but she was uninterested as well.

As a clap from the audience roared through the open doors of the bodega, Enid suddenly sensed the cold, ruthless clicks of heels upon the platform. Her ears were open. Another series of applause outside.

"Aah, thank you all, how nice of this darling plaza!

Goddamnit.

Now Enid was fully observant of the pulpit. It was Elodie, with that crooked smile of delight warming the hearts of every patron in the plaza. Disgusting. She may have been a rookie, but she was beating out Chip as the fan favorite.

As Elodie rambled on about the integrity and pride that P.O.I.N.T has to offer to the progression of society, Red Action stared in guilt towards the bummed out Enid. She was looking forward to beating the lights out of her girlfriend's tormentor.

That was the longest 40 seconds of their lives. The crowd did not pay any attention to the lack of duration in Elodie's speech, they cheered louder than before, knocking out the pile of boxes that Rad had set up for a fortress when K.O. would come back.

Red drew the line. She lifted herself out of the bodega floor and walked towards Enid, who took a little longer to look directly at her, indicating she still felt the effects of Elodie's betrayal.

"Y-you wanna get outta here, E?"

"To hell with this. Rad, cover for me. I'm on lunch break."

With a sudden jerk, Rad directed his attention to the departing couple."

"Ha. You're always at lunch break, you crazy."

The duo suddenly found themselves on the edge of a sea of spectators across the parkinf lot. The better choice was to make their way down the alleyway behind the bodega and into the outer regions.

"Wow, she still has that flashy bitch attitude, even when you f-"

"Sorry about that."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I shouldn't be feeling this crappy about the past, but with her face in any presence around me, it's just so...so..."

"Punchable?"

"Yep, you said it. This should not be my center of focus. You are." Enid reached for Red's hand, and after last night's incident, they would grip each other tightly, as if they had no intention to drop it any time soon.

"So, where to eat now?"

"You in the mood for some tight ass teriyaki? I'm kind of in that mood right now."

"Damm, you're such a dweeb!" Red began to pull Enid towards herself and proceeded to tickle her sides, with Enid giggling uncontrollably and struggling to flee from Red's arms.

.

 

They proceeded to devour balls of rice, chicken teriyaki, tempura vegtables, etc. Enid took it well and slow, but still took heavy deposits of goods into her system. On the other hand, Red was eager to make sure not one trace of her meal was left on her plates.

"Do you really need that much teriyaki sauce?"

"Sure do, baby. I got the sauce. Sauuuceeeee..." Red proceeded to lean over across the table and pour some teriyaki sauce over Enid's ball of rice.

"Haha, stop it!"

"Thought you liked the rice with the sauce?"

After their hilarious exchange was ended by the two continuing their meals, a very familar loop of sounds creeped up across the restaurant, following a chime of the tiny bells by the door.

Heels.

They got closer and closer to the table.

"Hm, very typical of you, Enid. This was always, after all, your favorite place for a luncheon."

Enid didn't need any more confirmation that the observer by her side was Elodie, prompting her to keep her eyes down on the table. Suddenly, Red jumped out of the booth.

"This here ain't none of your business, bitch. Keep on walkin', or else." Her voice was sinister, and her eyes yelled "terminate".

"How rude. Enid, I didn't know your friend here hasn't had a sniff of any class, but I shouldn't expect much from a poor obnoxious ra-"

Suddenly, Elodie's top was on Red's tight grip, with the trooper staring at her dead in the eyes.

"Listen here, punk. Only reason why you're still breathing is because Enid does not need to witness your guts flying out all over the place. I suggest you leave us with some damn space, or your ass is gonna be bludgeoned before you know it."

Elodie did not look privileged like she used to anymore. Her eyes were fearful of the death stare that Red Action blew her away with. However, Red wasn't finished.

"You're gonna keep running your mouth on some snobby bullshit, or are you going to live?" At this point, the employees behind the counter looked on, entertained by the scene.

"P-point taken..."

This entire time, Enid glanced from the booth in shock, seeing how brutal her girlfriend was when their time together is rudely interrupted. Her eye followed Elodie, who held her hands out in assurance and stepped back slowly out through the front door.

Red sat back down, and after scarring the mental state of a P.O.I.N.T, she eyed Enid, looking worried and pleading.

"I'm very sorry, E. I just can't let her call you out like tha-"

"It's okay..."

Seconds and seconds went by, and Red began feeling irritated by the awkward silence. Consequently, she pounded on the table.

"UGH! SHE MADE THIS MEAL SO AWKWARD ALREADY!"

After her tantrum, Enid jumped out of her seat and went up to Red, holding her by the shoulders.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay, Red, really! I mean, I personally enjoyed that stuck-up hoe get s-"

"We should probably call for the bill."

With a sigh of relief, Enid agreed and reached for her pocket.

"Coo', coo'. I'll pop out my walle-"

"No, I got it. It's fine."

"No, seriously! I can take this one if you in...sist..."

The couple exchanged a long look, and bursted in laughter.

"Goddamn, Enid. We're just a couple of weirdos, aren't we."

"Speak for yourself, and yourself only." Enid winked back at Red, who hid her smirk behind her hand.

"Alright, we can just split the bill if you like. By the way, don't get too caught up about Elodie. She's just a distant memory, and she'll remain that way as long as she keeps up the douche act. I'll head to the counter."

"Okayyy, you do that..."

Red Action kept still in the booth, glaring at the photographs of flowers and naturalist artwork around the joint. She felt content for now, but was well aware that they needed to train for the big race coming in a week. Before choosing to depart the booth momentarily and join Enid, her Communicator set off on her waist.

She ran down to the restroom, with a waiting Enid looking in curiousity at Red abruptly making way past the counter.

As Red closed the door behind her, she pressed the Communicator and was greeted by Yellow Technique's face.

"Red Action! Red! Can you hear me?"

Yellow Technique was facing the wrong way in the call. What caught Red's eye, however, was that she was in an advanced morphsuit, one that somebody would probably use when they're recapturing the Power Rangers banding together to form one entity, the Megazord.

"I'm right here, Yellow! S'up? What's the emergency?"

"Erm, it's not much of an emergency right now, it's just that..."

"WHAT!?"

"Okay, okay, hear me out. I know I've had a history of alarming you and tossing you around when I send these distant messages to you, but this is essentially what you are advised to do when-"

"When what?"

.

 

Enid and Red already split the bill successfully, and were well on their way.

"So, uh... where to now, Red?" Enid was ecstatic.

"Training."

"Cool, you still got the tank parked out there?"

"Should be."

Enid was thrown off by the quick responses that Red was giving back to her. It wasn't typical of her to generalize her answer and not wander off with more zany references. Something was up.

"So, why did you run off to the can? Had the sh-"

"Oh, it was nothing. I just, really needed to go."

"Hmm."

Red was lying, and Enid was well aware of it. Ironically, they needed to focus on brushing up on co-operation if they want to win the race. Speaking of which, Red shot Enid with two quick looks, and sighed.

"Damn, Enid. I almost forgot."

"Forgot? What's up?"

Reaching her pocket, Red dug deep, and her eyes widened when she struck the gold. She pulled out two rings glistening under the rays of the sun.

"I took these in the middle of the night when I checked in for the tank. I couldn't stay mad at you, E. Not when we both agreed to make this dedication. If it slips my mind ever again, I want us to see these rings from the back of our hands, so that we could never forget, y'know?"

In response, Enid gave back a wide smile, gently taking the ring and inserting her index finger through it. As Red looked down in her hand, she snapped out of it when Enid reached for her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know the whole world will try their best to separate us, but we'll just have to try even harder, don't you think?"

Stunned, Red nodded in agreement.

They walked on through the strips, looking around for the tank.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback!


End file.
